the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie had secured' a private laboratory for Lewis and himself to work in. It had been a hassle to actually find an available room, but being owner of the Society gave Hastie some privileges he liked to put to use now and then. Hastie had been halfheartedly reading a book on transcendal metaphysics, trying to understand Lewis' field of study. He was more interested what the man in question was doing at this very moment, however, and soon the book lay forgotten in his lap.* So talk me through this, doctor. You lived in another dimension where things went awry, were told that there were other dimensions than your own, sauntered into this one, and now plan on neutralising the threat that would otherwise kill our most beloved member of the Society: me. Am I wrong? Jekyll1886: Lewis began to heat a vial of slurry-like red phosphorus. The process required great care, but it was old hat to him by now, so he was able to answer Hastie without jeopardizing their safety. "No, you're completely right, Hast--doctor. That's a perfectly accurate summation. Did you want any further details?" he asked. Hastie Lanyon:' Yes, actually, I' would. *Hastie shifted in his chair, and now leaned slightly forward towards Lewis.* Who told you about this? About me? What are things like where you come from? Jekyll1886: "Well, it's rather a funny story, actually. There I was, asleep in my flat in my home dimension, doing a bit of light astral traveling. I suppose I ought to explain that first. When I sleep, if I'm not lucid dreaming, I sometimes unintentionally wander out of my body. I often don't realize it until I try to do something physical, and can't--attempting open a cupboard, for example, and having my fingers pass clear through the handle. Once I become aware I'm on the astral or spiritual plane, I'll either go back to my body and wake up, or simply muck about and explore my environs. In such a state, the laws of the physical world seem not to apply. I might not be able to open a door, for instance, but that also means there's nothing to keep me from floating right through it. Does all this make sense so far?" he asked. Hastie Lanyon:' What, you just turn' into a ghost at random? How? Why? Jekyll1886: "Based on my studies, it's probably a side effect of having...well, I suppose the phrase I ought to use here is 'near-death experiences'--which is another story. But the point is, I was out of my body...when someone took notice of me. I'd wandered about like that many a time, but never actually been contacted in such a manner as this: It felt as if something had gently beamed through my core like sunlight, warm and invigorating, but also alarming because I wasn't expecting it. And I heard a voice and saw the image of a man, who spoke to me. This was very different from the way communication typically takes place on the astral plane. Usually, any being one encounters there uses thought-emotions to convey messages. Not so this fellow. It turned out he was a genuine, in-the-flesh scientist from another dimension entirely. He'd been running some scans on my city when he picked up an 'anomaly'--my astral activity--and decided to investigate. He used his scientific equipment to project visual and auditory impressions of himself into my vicinity. That was how I first met Harry Jekyll." Hastie Lanyon:' Harry... Jekyll?' *Hastie sat back in disbelief.* Seriously? ... What did he say? Jekyll1886: "Not your Harry Jekyll, of course, but another universe's," Weir clarified. "To make a long story short, he informed me there were many universes and many Jekylls, Hydes, Lanyons, Uttersons, Carews, etc. The problem was, nearly all of them had a troubling tendency to wind up dead--except for the Uttersons, sometimes. And me. And himself...thus far, anyway." Hastie Lanyon:' And thus you looked' for the one dimension where there was a live Lanyon, and here you are. I'm flattered. Jekyll1886: "I lost you in mine. I'll not lose you again," he vowed, his jaw set. Though he kept his eyes on the vial in front of him, they radiated such determination that, were it possible, the glass would have shattered from the sheer strength of his will. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie put rose' from his seat and walked towards him, leaving his book in th chair.* Weir... you never lost me. I never died. You must understand that though we may have had the same name, I am not your- *He cut himself off, unwilling to say the word. He'd only known the man for a short time, for God's sake.* Jekyll1886: "I know that," he acknowledged, some of the fire draining out of him. "Intellectually, I do. I know we've only just met. You don't look exactly like him, physically. And you're a bit younger than he was when he--" He cut himself off, feeling emotion begin to threaten. He took a breath. "But your voice, Hastie--Lanyon," he corrected himself. "And your mannerisms..." He spoke barely above a whisper, the sound hollow, "It's like seeing a ghost." The chemical turned a darker shade of red, and he came back to the task at hand, taking it immediately away from the heat. He poured a clear liquid over it, quelling the incipient reaction. Very carefully, he began to slowly stir the mixture with a glass rod. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie stood' beside Lewis in silence as he watched him work. It was frightening to think that someone would go to such lengths for him. Someone Hastie himself barely knew, at that. He thought it best to lay the matter to rest, for now.* Talk me through... whatever it is you're doing right now. Jekyll1886: "Ah. I've taken the phosphorus and doused it--it was about to turn purple, and we don't want that just yet--and now I'm simply blending it with the alcohol in order to make a tincture. But I must do so with great care, for too much energy added at this point could cause an explosion. Once both substances are evenly distributed, I'll stopper the vial and lay it by until its contents have cooled fully. Once that's happened, all that remains will be to add a pinch of that salt over there," he cast his gaze to a small glass jar nearby which was half-full of crystalline white granules. "It will release the energy in a controlled manner, and, once the ebullition ceases, we'll have my world's equivalent of HJ7 at our disposal. Incidentally, I'll need to either administer it or seal it away within about ten minutes of its turning green; otherwise, it'll oxidize and be rendered useless." Hastie Lanyon:' How does your' version of the HJ7 differ from ours? Jekyll1886: "Because I've not had the luxury of a sample of HJ7 to test, I'm honestly not sure whether the chemical makeup is similar. All I know is that the effects of the substance seem to be the same. Not to worry, though. Mine, at least, has a metaphysical component, and that is something I do have control over." He finished his stirring and stoppered the vial, then set it aside to cool in a small wooden rack designed to hold test tubes. Hastie Lanyon:' Well... it would' seem that the first stage is completed. Have you talked to Helen yet? Jekyll1886: "No, I haven't. I didn't want to do so without informing you first." Hastie Lanyon:' Alright, we can go' together, then. Jekyll1886: "Very good. Shall we go now, or would you prefer to wait until we have the finished dose at our disposal?" Hastie Lanyon:' I am hestitant to' leave the potion here unguarded. Could we take it to my office first? Jekyll1886: "Certainly," Weir assented. He picked up the little rack with its stoppered vial to take with them. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie grabbed his' book from the chair before he led Lewis towards the door and opened it for him.* After you, doctor. Jekyll1886: "Thank you." He went out into the hall. Hastie Lanyon:' *They walked in' silence, passing a few Lodgers here and there. Hastie was practically bursting with questions, but he didn't want to pry into a Lewis's private life. Usually such things would only be acceptable after at least a year, at least. And even then people might talk. However, the balance in knowledge of one another was off. Lewis had known Hastie - or at least a version of Hastie - for God knew how long. Well, if he wasn't going to ask Lewis about his past, he might as well ask him about the most wonderful person he knew of: himself. He let Lewis into his office before following him inside.* So, Weir, how about you tell me some more about my doppelgänger? I do hope I'm the pretty one. Jekyll1886: Lewis walked along with Hastie in silence, wanting to tell him so many things, but not wishing to overwhelm him with too much information, too quickly. He'd already asked the man to accept some rather fantastical facts, and didn't want to push him too far out of his comfort zone. He supposed if Lanyon desired to know more, he'd simply ask. And, sure enough, he did. "You'd be right," Weir admitted, setting the rack down on Hastie's desk. "Though he wasn't bad looking himself, in his day. We went to university together--he, Utterson, and I. I'd known John since I was a wee lad, but Hastie I met at school. We were practically inseparable. Lanyon wasn't what my father and others considered a 'good influence' back then, but it didnae--didn't--matter. He was our ringleader, after a fashion. Got up to all kinds of mischief. John was more cautious, but he'd go along if Hastie ribbed him enough. I think I was somewhere in-between." He leaned against a chair, smiling at wistful memories. Then he refocused on the Lanyon before him. "Anyhow, Hastie went into medicine, John into law, and I into both. Later, my Lanyon got religion--it really baffled me; he'd practically been an atheist or at least a heathen back when we were younger." Weir shook his head. "It seemed a bit hypocritical to me, to be honest, but I tried not to dwell on it. What's insufferable in a stranger is forgivable in a dear friend." Hastie Lanyon:' Ah, it's not easy' overcoming this gorgeous face- ... did you say religion? What on earth would make me desperate enough to pursue that nonsense? Jekyll1886: "I really haven't the foggiest," Weir confessed. "It remains one of life's great mysteries. Though it might have been the death of your--I mean his--mother that did it. I do think her passing at least gave him pause, a bit of reflection on his own mortality, that sort of thing. He'd been drinking more and more heavily beforehand, and certainly fell down a bottle afterward." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Perhaps joining a congregation was his way of finally doing right by her. She'd always worried about him." Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie glanced at' his liquor cabinet and could not help but feel guilty. Surely no version of him would stoop that low?* For what it's worth, I'm sorry he put you through all that. I would have expected better of myself. Jekyll1886: "To be fair, he was going through a rough patch. And he'd had a falling out with my world's Jekyll, which didn't help matters any. People do funny things when their worldview's upset, I suppose. It's only human." Hastie Lanyon:' I do hope I did' some good by you as well. One can't be all doom and gloom. Jekyll1886: "Oh," he said softly, "of course you did, Hastie. Never doubt that. I cherished my relationship with you, with John... You gave my life meaning. If nothing else, I've come to learn one truth: The ties that bind us can never be broken. Love is stronger than death. They may be gone, but my fondness for them survives, and always will." Hastie Lanyon:' I... am afraid I' don't recognize the feeling, Weir. *Hastie unlocked one of his drawers and motioned for Lewis to put the potion inside.* Nevertheless, we shouldn't keep Helen waiting. We can leave the HJ7 in here for safekeeping. Jekyll1886: "It's alright...I don't expect you to. And, you're right, we'd better tend to the business at hand," he said, stowing the cooling tincture safely in the drawer. He paused, then broke into an impish grin as his thoughts turned. A small chuckle followed. Hastie Lanyon:' What are you' laughing about? Jekyll1886: "He also introduced me to nearly all my vices, which I really should've thanked him for." Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie gave him a' sly grin in return.* Now that I can be proud of. Jekyll1886: Lewis nodded his amused agreement as they left the office. Once they were in the hall, his thoughts turned to the task ahead. "So..." he began, looking sidelong at Lanyon as they walked along, "is it Helen we'll see today, or Hela?" Hastie Lanyon:' Ah, that is the' question. I'm afraid we won't know until we meet her. I do hope, however, that it will be Helen. It won't do for Hela to leave a bad impression on you before you get to talk to Helen. She is a brilliant woman. Kind and driven... Perhaps a bit too selfless, in my opinion. Hela... well, she is as any other Hyde - the exact opposite. Jekyll1886: "I see. That's not unusual, I'm afraid. I imagine if it's Helen we can simply go from there. But if it does turn out to be Hela...is there anything I need to bear in mind? Some Hydes are more reasonable or, conversely, more dangerous than others." Hastie Lanyon:' You may not know' this, but Hela has had encounters with several of the people here at the Society. Some ending ... worse than others. I, too, met her. Now, I made it out with a popped seam. I'd say that's a lot better than getting my brains blown out, yes? *Hastie looked at Lewis and immediately regretted his words. The man had paled a little.* Anyway, your best defense would be to not let her get to you. Don't let her smell your fear, or something of the like. Jekyll1886: "Noted. Does she still have the gun?" Lewis asked. His demeanor had shifted, suddenly all business. "Or any other weapons, for that matter," he added. Hastie Lanyon:' Other than her' nails? I should not think so. She has been put in confinement, as were Helen's wishes. And I must say, I do not disagree. Jekyll1886: "Good. That's wise," he agreed. His tone softened touch. "It should be alright, then. Which room is hers?" Hastie Lanyon:' Oh, it's just' through this hallway and to the right. *Hastie paused and turned towards Lewis.* Would you give me a quick briefing on what you plan to tell them? I would advise caution if you do not want to scare either of them off. Jekyll1886: "Regardless of who's behind the door, I can tell them that I'm here to help them come to terms with their condition. Obviously, I'll have to approach Helen and Hela differently beyond that. I don't necessarily want to spell out for them exactly what I told you earlier, but I do plan to appeal to a desire for the greater good, in Helen's case, and the yearning for personal freedom, in Hela's. Do you find these motivations appropriate to each?" he asked, his tone professional, even clinical, as if he were discussing any other patient with any other colleague. Hastie Lanyon:' Excellent, doctor.' Now, time to meet our most famous Lodger. *Hastie knocked on the door that led to Helen's rooms. It was adorned with several locks, all on the outside, with some of them being more outlandish than others.* Helen, my dear, are you present? Hela Hyde: *Inside the room, there was the soft noise of feet on carpet, followed by a quiet tap as the woman inside pressed her hand against the wood.* H... Hastie...? Is that you...? *Her voice was quiet, confused.* What are you doing here...? Hastie Lanyon: It is indeed. With who do I have the pleasure of conversing? Hela Hyde: It's Helen... You... didn't answer my question, sir... Why are you here...? Hastie Lanyon: No, I did not... I brought someone who would like to speak to you. Make a proposal, if you will. *He motioned for Lewis to speak.* Jekyll1886: As the person behind the door and Hastie spoke, Lewis pulled out a small, leatherbound journal and wrote a message in it using his fountain pen. He handed the book to Lanyon: That isn't Helen. '''"Sorry for the intrusion," he addressed her. "I'm Dr. Lewis Weir. Dr. Lanyon has brought me on to consult on your case. I believe I may be able to help you." '''Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie looked down at the message with a grim look in his eyes. He had wanted to believe the person on the other side to be Helen. Wanted her to be in control. He kept quiet, however, and listened to Lewis and Hela as they spoke.* Hela Hyde: It's... a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Weir. I would shake your hand if I could, sir. *She let out a soft sigh.* You probably already know, but I'm Helen Jekyll, though Helen will be fine... Is it a legal case you're here to help me with, sir? Jekyll1886: "Not at this juncture, no, though I have practiced law before. I'm here in a medical or therapeutic capacity. I've some experience with...unusual cases such as yours. I believe I may be able to help you make progress of a kind." Hela Hyde: Are you referring to my other half, Dr. Weir? I can assure you that I am not mentally ill and this isn't a simple dissociative identity disorder... Jekyll1886: "I'm referring to the 'Jekyll and Hyde phenomenon'--my area of expertise, as it happens." Hela Hyde: You're... an expert on HJ7 and it's effects? Then you can tell me what I did wrong! *Her voice quivered with excitement.* I was trying to fix the original Dr. Jekylls mistakes by changing his formula but I still got the same result as he did. You would be able to figure out what I did wrong, right? And correct it? Jekyll1886: "It's likely a matter of both biochemistry and transcendental metaphysics. The same formulation might not work the same way on, say, individuals with different genetic and metaphysical heritages. But that's not exactly what I'm proposing. You see, once the balance has been tampered with, it eventually becomes impossible to alter it by outside means. That formula will stop working one day, if it hasn't already. There is no 'easy out' anymore. But I can help you--''both'' of you--work on inner means of change. Help you come to terms with your condition and find a new balance." Hastie Lanyon: I would advise you to accept his help, Helen. Though I must admit that your door looks astonishing, our current circumstances are far from ideal, and I am certain all of us wish to see it change. Hela Hyde: He's a therapist, then. Here to help me find inner peace with the monster inside of me. *There was a pause.* How much is it going to cost, Dr. Weir? I don't want Lanyon to have to cover it... Hastie Lanyon: We can worry about any expenses later. But please listen to what he has to say. Hela Hyde: Very well, then. What is it you propose I do to... balance myself? *Her lips curled, despite herself.* Or is it something that we ''would have to do? '''Jekyll1886:' "A bit of both, to be honest. I can offer guidance and insight, the benefit of my experience with such cases...but it is ultimately up to you to do the heavy lifting, so to speak. I'd propose we build on your strengths and minimize your weaknesses. So that you'd ultimately have access to whatever response or tactic would prove most necessary in and suitable to any given situation. So that you'd be able to look at yourself--from either angle, every angle--without a trace of loathing. To know and accept yourself fully, to be able to look at all of yourself honestly, would mean you'd also have the strength and self-control to be trusted with freedom. And you could trust yourself with it, as well. You'd have internal consistency, an inner compass that might not necessarily agree with society's mores, but would guide you true nonetheless." A pause. Then, in a much more serious tone: "As an added bonus, you'd live. Failure to find balance inevitably leads to destruction, I've found. Whether others precede the self in death is incidental to this unalterable fact." Hela Hyde: Huh... *She stayed silent for a moment, pretending to consider what the doctor had said. When she spoke again, it was with a chuckle* Are you sure you were never a politician, Dr. Weir? All of the things you've told me sound lovely, with all of the not dying and combinding two polar opposite people into one... But you haven't once said how you plan on doing this. The only substantial thing I've been told is that you're going to give me "guidance and insight". I want to know exactly what you're going to do to me... Jekyll1886: "I won't be doing it to you; I'll be doing it with and for you. It's as simple as talking and listening. Nothing more, nothing less. That's my part, as well as yours--to do both. We'll cover a range of topics, I'm sure, but it's ultimately all about you. Whether you're willing to--''want to''--continue to evolve, or whether you're happy staying just as you and your counterpart are." Hela Hyde: We're just going to talk... That's it? Just talk and that's going to make all the problems that Hela causes disappear? I... I'm not sure if you fully comprehend what she's like, Dr. Weir. Jekyll1886: "Or write. Or do a few little projects. Whatever may prove therapeutic. But it's for you to participate in, to give you a wider perspective and explore yourself." A pause. "What 'problems' does Hela cause, in your estimation?" he asked neutrally. Hastie Lanyon: Murder, for starters... *Hastie mumbled as he stared at the door. If looks could kill he'd probably have burned a hole through it.* Jekyll1886: Weir shot Lanyon a brief look. His eyes said the comment wasn't helpful, but his lips curled as if he wanted to laugh at the manner in which Hastie'd said it. Hela Hyde: *She chuckled behind the door.* You stole the words right out of my mouth, Hastie. Let's see... There's murder, harming others, scaring others, breaking laws in general, hating everyone because they're human... Am I missing anything, Lanyon? Hastie Lanyon: Other than being a thorn in my eye, I think you covered it. Jekyll1886: "I take it we're speaking with Hela now..." Weir observed of their exchange, for show. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie merely hummed in agreement. He still wasn't convinced that Hela would respond well to the therapy that Lewis was offering her. At least he Jekyll1886: "Hela, do you and Helen share memory in common?" Hela Hyde: *She blinked then shrugged mentally at the doctors words. Might as well let them think she had changed at some point during the talk. There was no need for them to know just how painful and exhausting the transformations were. With this in mind, she let her voice drop to its usual icy tone.* Why would something like that matter, Lewis? Jekyll1886: "The fact that you know my name would seem to indicate so. It matters because I need to know whether I have to repeat myself with each of you, or simply tell one and the other will know," he stated with a clinical, matter-of-fact air. "It would certainly save time." Hela Hyde: Heh... I see everything Helen does and she sees only bits and pieces or what I want her to see or nothing at all. *Her response was spoken with pride, a twinkle in her eyes.* After all, I am the dominant half... Jekyll1886: "Noted," he said, taking the journal back from Hastie. "If I tell Helen, you'll know, but if I tell you, I may have to repeat myself with her," he reiterated, jotting down the information. "As the 'dominant half', as you say, are you able to instigate the change from Helen to yourself without external aid?" Hela Hyde: That's right. *She glanced back at her wardrobe, only half listening as she wondered if she'd be able to take the door off its hinges with both of them outside. It's not like that'd be able to stop her until the door was done...* Both of us can, though it's a lot harder for her to cause me to transform while I can come and go as I please. The serum does help make the process faster and smoother, while changing without it becomes a battle of wills. Not that I have to fight her often... The poor little doctor is addicted to it.~ *She chuckled softly.* Jekyll1886: "To you, you mean," he clarified in seeming agreement. "When Helen is out, does she suffer from depression, by chance?" Hela Hyde: No, I mean she's addicted to the serum. She never did enjoy seeing what I've done... Her formula must work differently than the original, then. *She sounded annoyed at Lewis's comment, her tone turning bitter.* I wouldn't know. Does moping about and regretting her life decisions and doing everything in her power to stop and attempt to kill me count? Jekyll1886: "She might not enjoy seeing what you've done--the repercussions, the guilt--but I'd wager there's a part of her that enjoys the freedom of it, or at least of not having to exist fully for a bit. Unless the serum includes cocaine or some such and it's a purely physical addiction. Is it purely physical, Hela?" Hela Hyde: *She sighed heavily.* Well, there is Opium in it, to dull the pain of the transformation along with a few other jobs, so yes, it is purely physical, which I've already told you. I won't bother with the details of the rest of the ingredients. Now, you didn't tell me if the doctor is depressed or not... Jekyll1886: "If that's the case, then why doesn't she simply take opium? Why go to all the trouble of making the serum?" he asked, not at all argumentative but simply interested in the answer. Hela Hyde: *There was a long silence then Hela let out an enraged growl.* Don't you dare tell her to do that! She hasn't thought of it and if you put the idea into her her, I swear on the creators you will regret it...! *She slammed against the door, her teeth gritted as she hissed her reply.* Jekyll1886: "Whether I tell her or not is not up to you, but to me. I'm here for both of you equally. If it will help achieve balance, I'll do it. If not, I'll refrain. Though as you're currently the 'dominant half', I may well have to press my finger on the scale a little..." He smiled, awaiting her reaction. He also cast Hastie a look indicating it'd be wise to stand back, away from whatever was about to transpire. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie shrugged with a sly grin on his face.* I'm not making any promises, doctor. Jekyll1886: Lewis was able to refrain from laughing, but a conspiratorial smile spread across his features nonetheless. "Now, now," he said, swallowing his amusement to project objectivity. Hela Hyde: You have no right to be getting into my business and changing anything! This is for Helen and I to work out, not some stranger who thinks a doctors degree qualifies him for ruining my life! And Hastie, shut your trap before you have to learn how to swallow without a tongue! *Her hands shook with the strength of her rage, pressed against the door with all her might as if she could break out with sheer force of will.* You will not interfere with my control! Not unless you want to have your throat slit! 'Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie merely laughed at her threat.* My, my, such violent threats. Is this really what you want to fight for, Hela? Being locked up in a room, void of any friends. Is that really a life that could possibly be ruined even more than it already is? I'd say you've hit rock bottom, and the only thing left on your agenda is to rot away in your cell. Unless, of course, you would let this stranger with a degree help you. Oh, and don't worry. You're not the only one who dislikes the thought of you getting help. But at least I can see the bigger picture. Jekyll1886: "It sounds to me like you're not inclined to work out anything with Helen but a master-slave relationship. That won't do. In point of fact, it'll wind up killing the both of you, despite what you may think. I may have degrees, but, more importantly, I have experience. From which you have the opportunity to benefit. You, and Helen, and the Society. And I assure you, I am eminently qualified." Hela Hyde: *She let out another growl, this one softer as she forced herself to take deep breaths. This clearly wasn't getting her anywhere.* I'm not going to put up with this... and I'm definitely not going to argue with you, Hastie... I don't care what either of you have to say anymore, just get away from me! You have nothing that I want! *Her eyes ablaze, she turned from the door, storming towards where a few of her tools were hidden.* I won't speak to either of you anymore... Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie looked to Lewis, silently asking him how he wanted to proceed. In Hastie's opinion, they should come back later - hopefully when Helen was in control.* Jekyll1886: Lewis indicated with a nod and a flick of his gaze that they ought to clear off soon. "You don't want freedom?" he asked Hela in earnest. "For that's what I offer. Eventually. It isn't an easy path to tread, but it is a necessary one...if you want to live." His pitch lowered as he continued, "If not--you may as well slit your own throat an' have done with it. Your choice." He backed away. Hela Hyde: ...I don't need you to give me freedom, Dr. Weir. I expect that we'll be meeting face to face soon, and it will be without any help from you. *Hela pulled a hammer and a small nail from the bottom of her wardrobe, silently making her way back to the door. Carefully inserting the tip of the nail underneath the pin that held the middle hinge in place, she raised her voice and slammed her knee into the door to cover up the sound of her hitting the hammer on the nail, the pin starting to come loose.* I don't need you to "save" me! You're both just trying to get rid of me for your prescious Helen! Hastie Lanyon:' I' wish that were the case, Hela, but unfortunately the two of you are dependent on each other. Can't have a one-sided coin and all that... Hela Hyde: That's a lie, Hastie! A lie told to Hyde's just so they don't kill their Jekyll when they get the chance! *She snapped, growling ferally as she managed to tug out the first pin. Her hand shook as she put it in her pocket, taking a deep breath as she bent down to start on the bottom one.* Hastie Lanyon: Need I remind you of how you came to be? *His voice grew angry. How dare she defile Helen like this?* You literally came to be because of a small, dark, and wholly undesirable part of Helen! And that is something you still are, and always will be. Jekyll1886: Wide-eyed, Weir hastily scribed Lanyon another note, and practically tossed the journal at him: Don't let on--she's unhinging the door. Leave now or I'll be distracted by you. I've dealt with worse than her. '''"Kill a Jekyll, kill yourself. I've seen it time and again." '''Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie snatched the pen from Lewis' hands and wrote in his journal before throwing it back at him.* If I leave you'll be coming with me. You're the only chance we have of solving this. Jekyll1886: For God's sake, Hastie, just TRUST ME! came the rapidly written reply, along with a desperate look of worry and frustration as he shoved the book back into Lanyon's hands. Hela Hyde: Do you really believe that Helen is as good as she appears?! You're an idiot if you do! She's nothing but selfish and weak and horrible, just like everyone else in this world *As she yelled, she remembered that even if they figured out what she was doing, they still couldn't stop her. With this in mind, she worked faster, removing the second pin in half the time it took for her to take out the first. I am better than Helen, I understand the world, unlike her! She would die after a few days of living away from the Society and without me! She is nothing! Jekyll1886: He put himself just in front of Helen's door and waited for the sound of the hinges rising. He couldn't afford the luxury of waiting for Hastie's response. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie looked at him a moment longer before running - actually running - away. But Lewis be damned if he thought he was going to hide. Hela would not take down the one person who could save the Society from that monster.* Hela Hyde: *Hela hesitated, setting down her hammer and striding hurriedly to her wardrobe, pulling out a sheath with several knifes on it and securing it to herself. She darted back over to the door, yanking out the third and final pin as she armed herself with one of the knives from her sheath.* Are you two still there...? Jekyll1886: Just as Hela was about to lift the door to take it off its hinges, in the same instant as Hastie's tailcoat vanished round the corner, Lewis spoke to her. "Hela, my darling girl..." he said in a weary tone, with a hint of underlying urgency, "please leave the door exactly where it is." Hela Hyde: *She let out a soft growl, pausing despite her desperate want to be free.* Don't call me your "darling girl"... And give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave? Jekyll1886: "You will escalate the situation if you do so," he explained. "That won't be good for anyone, yourself included." Hela Hyde: Hmp. *She rolled her eyes and lifted the door, sucking in a breath as she pulled it off its hinges.* I don't care if it means I get free...! Jekyll1886: He sighed. It's now or never, he thought, a rush of adrenaline arcing through. With all his might, he gave the just-freed door a lightning kick, putting the full weight of his six-foot frame behind it. At this range, and with her hands occupied, it ought to impact Hela squarely in the face. With any luck, it'd knock her down, or at the very least stun her for a moment. Hela Hyde: *Hela let out a yelp of pain and shock as the door slammed into her, all of her air leaving her while she stumbled back, gasping and dazed. Dropping the door, she touched her head and checked her fingers for blood with clouded, holding back a moan.* Y-You... S-Stupid... *She didn't finish whatever it was she wanted to say, leaning heavily against the doorframe.* Jekyll1886: Lewis took the opportunity to sweep her legs out from under her. As she fell toward the floor, he toppled the door atop her, letting gravity aid him as he went down with it to pin her to the ground. Hastie Lanyon: *Hastie continued running when he heard a loud bang and the sound of someone being thrown down on the floor. Several Lodgers had come out of their rooms when they heard the ruckus, and were surprised to see Hastie run past them. But he paid them no heed. Time was of the essence, and the hallways of the Society were ridiculously long. When he funally barged through the door of his own office he fiddled with his keychain, hands shaking. He soon found the right one and unlocked one of the drawers of his desk. Inside was a small vial filled with a crimson liquid. The potion Lewis had prepared earlier that day had cooled fully, and ready for the last ingredient. Hastie put the vial in his pocket and was about to leave when his gaze rested on a wooden box hidden further back in the drawer. After a moment of contemplation he took the contents with him, and raced towards the laboratory.* Hela Hyde: *Another cry escaped her and Hela groaned breathlessly, her eyes widening at the sight of the door falling towards her. She grimaced when the full weight came crashing down on her, panic beginning to make her chest tighten as she found it hard to breathe. She pushed against the door with both hands, desperately trying to shove it to one side or the other. Adrenaline helped dull the pain of her injuries, muting the sounds of distress coming from different spots on her body. She had cut herself on her knife in the struggle to get free, barely noticing the blood dripping onto her shirt from her hand.* Jekyll1886: Weir kept his weight pressed solidly against the door, keeping her pinned in place. "Hela, STOP! Stop." A look of concern, disappointment, sadness. He felt a change in her energy, her body crying out in distress. "You're hurting yourself, child," he said with nothing save compassion, even as he maintained the pressure atop her. "Stop." His voice was no more than a whisper, all the more arresting in its quiet. Hastie Lanyon: *It didn't take long for Hastie to find the salt Lewis had mentioned when he had been brewing the potion. He opened the container and put a pinch of it in the vial. The liquid inside turned bright green. When the potion and the salt had been mixed properly, Hastie set off again - this time back to Helen's room. He silently prayed that Hela had not taken another victim.* Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 71! Christmas RP Page Category:Main Plot Category:Potential